As a practicing physician, I have observed that patients requiring medical treatment are sometimes unable to convey appropriate and accurate information about themselves to the health care provider at the time when the need for such information is greatest, such as after accidents loss of memory, state of confusion, etc. I have therefore invented a booklet that is intended to be carried by a person so as to be available to a health care provider when the person is in need of medical treatment. The booklet is intended to collect and present, in an orderly fashion, personal medical information that is potentially useful to the health care provider. As a physician, I believe that this booklet will prove to be a great service to some patients in these circumstances. The booklet comprises constructional features that allow for medical information to efficiently organized and presented, and to be updated as required.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,729 shows a prior art Patient Medical Information and Education Container.
Details of my invention will be explained by reference to the accompanying drawings and the ensuing description of a presently preferred embodiment in accordance with the best mode contemplated at this time for carrying out the invention.